


A Rock and a Hard Place

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble. John makes a hard decision. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	A Rock and a Hard Place

A Rock and a Hard Place

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble. John makes a hard decision.

++++++++++

His ring, drained from too many hours spent trying to control the uncontrollable, was useless. Mari lay unconscious under a burning timber. Shayera, her legs buried beneath a heavy slab of concrete, stretched for her mace. A handful of people remained on higher floors.

John heaved the beam from Mari and pulled her into his arms. He ran outside, glancing back over his shoulder, knowing -- hoping -- Shayera could continue the fight. 

Superman, carrying six people, landed beside him and said, "Everyone out?"

The flames reached the heating oil tanks in the basement.

The building exploded.

Shayera didn't survive.

END


End file.
